


The End of Every Hard-Earned Day

by theswearingkind



Series: The World Wide and Strange [6]
Category: Last of the Mohicans (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswearingkind/pseuds/theswearingkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone might have expected Cora to survive, and Alice to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of Every Hard-Earned Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the LJ Comm 100_women. Title from Bruce Springsteen’s _Reason to Believe_.

The words the old man speaks make no sense to her, and Duncan has ceased to translate. Alice knows only that she will die, and soon; this is certain, and how no longer seems very important. So she is surprised when she is taken – surprised when it is Cora who must burn for their father’s sins, Cora, whom anyone might have expected to survive longer in this frontier country than her frail young sister – and she will burn herself before ever admitting it, but when _she_ is the savage’s prize, his possession, some dark fierce part of her feels pride.


End file.
